


What a Way to Die

by Lame_space



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, OT6, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Violence, Weed, and killing, eve really loves weed oops, im really bad at writing sorry, is this tag dead, it gets kind dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_space/pseuds/Lame_space
Summary: Eve had been alone for a long time. She wasn't the kind of criminal to run with crews, unless it was necessary for a job. Even then, it was a job. She would barely blink when crew members dropped like flies, unfazed as the bodies piled up. This was her world, where she had her obsessions and no one could judge her for them.All she wanted to do was rob this convenience store, but the Vagabond has other plans for her. Actually, he was just following her because she was cute but then he realized who she was and frankly, they could really use her in the crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name is Kat and it has been a long time since I've written anything. I've found myself sucked back into the world of the Fake AH Crew and I haven't been able to leave, so here I am writing a fic that I've been playing in my head for awhile. The first chapter has a lot of exposition, sorry there's so long with no dialogue.  
> Hope you enjoy the read!

Eve had been on her own for some time now. She couldn’t recall where her life began anymore, it was so long ago. Faint memories of ancient Egypt would flit through her mind, whispering secrets that she couldn’t remember in languages that she hadn’t spoken in years. Eve didn’t like forgetting things, spending most of her mornings preparing and ensuring everything was set out and ready for her. It became a routine that Eve found solace in. Her fingers would brush over the guns, carefully polishing them before working on the knives; fingerprints on her pristine blades just bugged her.  
Most of the time, Eve was smoking a blunt. The crime life had allowed for her to stack up considerable wealth, however she spent it very sparingly. Weed was the one thing she had no problem spending her money on, often going a little overboard and buying too much bud, or too many wraps. This was how Eve liked it though, the high kept her calm and collected, relaxed and sane. Eve never liked that word though, Sane. It wasn’t that she was insane, she just had a blood lust that sometimes couldn’t be quenched. She became known around the criminal world for being merciless. Stories were told from survivors describing her as a shadow, fleeting around the city of Los Santos slicing the throats of anyone who looked the wrong way. They compared her skills to that of the Vagabond, claiming her to be his rival. She didn’t even know the guy and honestly, couldn’t care less. As long as he didn’t get in the way of her jobs.  
The day had been a slow one, Eve unsure what she should do with her time. It had been a few days since she had taken a job, the previous one being an assassination attempt taking the life of some CEO. With the heat from the job dying down, Eve figured it was time she took another one. Grabbing her laptop and walking to the kitchen for food, Eve planned on cooking herself some breakfast and looking for another hit. However, Eve found herself padding around her kitchen, pacing as she contemplated her options with her laptop resting on the counter. She was viewing a criminal job board but she just couldn’t decide on a job. Why couldn’t she pick? She never had trouble picking a job but today she didn’t feel like doing what someone else told her to do. Eve wanted to run wild.  
It didn’t take long for Eve to decide that she needed something fun. She had been working too much anyways. Eve needed to take some time off, get out some pent-up anger. The walk back to her bedroom was quick, breakfast forgotten so Eve could go get ready. Eve often forgot to eat, forgetting that she could still starve should she not eat for a while. It was just a really bad habit.  
It was the middle of summer and Eve was getting tired of the heat. She loved the way she could dress in the summer, definitely her favorite season for fashion (okay so she does really like clothes but still hates spending money on them) and so she had proceeded to put on high-waisted jean shorts, a camo crop top, and black converse. Her makeup was done, expensive products tucked neatly back into her vanity, and her long white hair pulled into a top bun. Eve tucked a gun into her waist, clearly visible to the naked eye, but she really didn’t care. Her supplies were rounded up and placed carefully into her rainbow backpack, her laptop sliding in last along with the small case of blunts.  
Eve practically skipped down the hallway of her apartment, minimal furniture adorning the rest of the flat. Again, Eve just didn’t like spending money on stuff like furniture when this place could easily be compromised, and furniture is the last thing on her mind when that happens. Instead she focused her money on her weapons. Eve eyed the wall of weapons in the living room that also coupled as her work space. A desk was tucked in a corner by the window with wires cascading down the sides from making explosives. The wall adjacent to it was stacked with weapons, all hanging neatly on racks and organized by size. Okay, maybe Eve just really loved weapons. Eve had already prepped the weapons she needed for her heist, but maybe an extra knife wouldn’t hurt. Her eyes danced across the blades, her distorted reflection passing through each blade as she studied them. Finally, Eve opted for a small blade, well it was small in her terms. Said knife was about the length of her hand and had gold streaks worming through the blade. Eve really loved her weapons.  
Cursing silently, Eve trudged back to the bedroom to grab a holster for the knife, a black lacy holster slid easily over Eve’s foot and up her leg, coming to a rest on her upper thigh. Eve slid the knife into a slit in the fabric where it rested snug, not moving an inch as Eve walked back to the living room. With everything finally ready, Eve grabbed her bag and slid her arms into the straps.  
It was like a switch in Eve’s mind flipped as soon as she locked her apartment door. Her senses seemed to clear and a calm swept over her. This was the high she always chased, and she hadn’t even begun.

Eve slipped silently down the street, no one seeming to notice her despite the gun sticking from her waist and the knife glinting in the sun. Correction, one person noticed her. He watched from a distance, having seen her exit the apartment complex from across the street. He didn’t mean to notice her but once he saw her, he couldn’t stop following her. His eyes had drifted across her face, gaze sliding down to see a small handgun tucked neatly into her waistband, and not much farther down was a knife wrapped in black lace. He loved the delicate looking lace that encased the knife, and the creamy thighs that it was wrapped around.  
God he wanted to drag that lace down her thigh with his teet- Wait, what was he thinking? Ryan was only stashing a car for the next heist and now, he couldn’t keep his eyes off this girl. She walked slowly, almost tantalizing and in a way that Ryan seemed to remember but couldn’t place his finger on. Ryan brought his hand to his chin rubbing it softly, trying to remember. In any case, Ryan wanted to know what this girl was up to, considering the heat she was packing it seemed as though she was about to have some fun. Maybe Ryan wanted to join in too.  
The heist he was prepping for could wait. Really, his job was done for the day as soon as he had stashed the getaway car in the alley. Ryan almost contemplated putting his mask on, becoming The Vagabond to have some fun with this girl whom he was still following. With a sigh he decided not to put it on. Yet, anyways. Anyone who saw the mask would be alerted and ultimately, so would the girl. For now, he had to stick to the shadows and pretend to be sweet suburban dad, Ryan. That was hard to do though, considering Ryan had demons in his head telling him to snap the neck of anyone who bumped his shoulder. He didn’t really fancy being in public without the mask, it almost made him itch.  
Eve was wandering aimlessly, slowly down the streets away from her apartment. She became aware of the man following her shortly after she had left her apartment. Of course, Eve knew she was being followed, she didn’t make it this far in the world without being able to pick up on that kind of stuff. Well, Eve supposed it actually had to do with the immortality thing. Eve had died many times but she couldn’t remember the first time, only the ones that came after.  
Her feet took her to a convenience store that she had been eyeing for some time. But she stopped just short of the door. Eve knew she couldn’t do this with some strange man following her. It could be a mugger, maybe a bounty hunter, or someone looking to build a reputation and thinks they can take her down while she is heisting. In any case, Eve didn’t like to be too careful. She had yet to die in Los Santos, definitely coming close a few times but always managing to patch up before it happens. Her skills with medical supplies came from a war she participated in. Eve actually fought in a few wars, some of them she was a nurse, other times a soldier depending on what she was in the mood for.  
Eve sighed a little, still facing the convenience store, and reached into her bag to pull out the blunt case. She wanted to be high while taking care of this guy. Her fingers grabbed a blunt easily, lighter being pulled from next to the wrapped bud. Eve also loved lighters. Well, fire and explosions too but her love for lighters was something different. It was a love for aesthetic. So, she had a lighter custom made, one that had a spooky ghost imprinted into soft leather that encased the lighter. The imprint was filled in with gold and the leather a dark black.  
At the sight of the lighter being drawn to her lips, Ryan knew who this girl finally was. The gold shine on the lighter was definitely the symbol of Ghost, a notorious assassin. He sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly remembering why her walk looked so familiar. He had run into her on a few heists, saw her produce the same lighter and use it to light bombs, massacring civilians and cops alike. Now, here he was watching her do the same thing but without the killing. He watched as the lighter flicked to life by the fingers with nails painted a deep black, watched as it caught fire and smoke drifted lazily from the end. Ryan’s eyes finally drifted up from the lighter, meeting with the eyes of Ghost. She brought the blunt from her lips and exhaled a long hit, finally putting away the lighter and slipping it into her bag.  
Eve didn’t bother to check the street, but began walking across anyways. Cars blared their horns and swerved to avoid her, but she hardly heard them. Eve noted that the man who had been following her, looked at her in a way she hadn’t seen before. He didn’t look scared. Eve could see that he was intrigued. Maybe she showed him the lighter on purpose, but she would never admit that. She still had no clue who this guy was, he almost looked like a boring suburban dad but she could see the imprint of a knife in his pocket. She contemplated pulling out her white silk bandanna to hide her face, but the man had been following her long enough to have seen it.  
Feet now planted firmly on the ground in front of the strange man, Eve looked up at him. Alright, he was really tall, and Eve... well, Eve was really short. This guy was fit too, Eve could clearly see muscles even through his leather jacket. She knew that it would be an interesting fight, if it came to that, but Eve wanted to know who this guy was. Ryan was the first one to speak, which kind of annoyed Eve.  
“Can I help you?” He asked stupidly. Eve almost slapped him. She hated when people played dumb, as if she didn’t know he had been following her for a while. Her eyes narrowed and a hand went to her hip, really just an excuse to put a hand near her gun. Ryan’s eyes caught the movement, taking note of her fingers splayed across the open skin above her waist. Eve took another hit from the blunt before responding.  
“Listen, dude. I don’t know who you are but I’m just trying to have a good time, and you following me is really fucking it up for me.” Eve talked as smoke came out of her mouth, and Ryan gave a small chuckle at her response.  
“I’m not here to fuck up your good time. If anything, I can help.” Ryan suggested. This made Eve pause briefly. Why did this guy think he could run alongside her? Who even was he?  
Eve let out a small sigh, took another hit, and studied the man before her. He raised an eyebrow at her as her eyes took him in, trying to figure out who he was. “What makes you think I need your help?” She quizzed him. Despite the weird situation, Eve extended the blunt towards Ryan, offering it. He gently shook his head, while a smile danced on his lips. He only ever got high with Ray, in the confines of their room, when it was late and maybe raining. The memories slipped into his mind easily and then he almost imagined Eve instead. Almost. He stopped himself before he could let the thoughts dance wild. Ryan really didn’t need to be catching feelings for anyone right now. He didn’t even think he could catch feelings before the other 5 had stolen his heart.  
“So, obviously I know who you are,” Ryan shrugged, “but if you wanna know who I am, you kinda gotta follow me.” Ryan twisted his body a little, indicating he was heading towards the alley next to them. This man gave Eve no reason for her to trust him, yet here she was, following him into the alley just to find out who he was. She decided to blame it on networking for work, maybe this guy could be useful. Eve tried to push the thought from her head that he was really attractive though. There was no room for lovers in this world, not when they died and she didn’t.  
Ryan stopped at the end of the alley where he rounded the corner of the building, coming to a stop a safe distance from Eve. He didn’t want to scare her off, allowing her as much room as she needed to feel safe. “Alright well, in case you’re wondering, I saw you by chance, I’m not hunting you or trying to kill you, but the crew I run with really needs some help,” Ryan paused as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a skull mask, just kind of holding the mask out, allowing Eve to look at it; this was his way of saying he was The Vagabond. Eve wasn’t going to lie, it worried her being in the vicinity of The Vagabond, but she wasn’t scared.  
“Cool.” Eve just breathed out. It was quiet and Ryan almost didn’t catch it. He raised an eyebrow and smiled before putting away the mask. “So, by crew, you mean the Fake Ah Crew?” Eve asked.  
Ryan nodded his head and responded, “Yeah, well we’re planning a heist and our tech guy is having trouble with the new security system the bank installed. I know it was you who hacked into the Los Santos PD Secret Files last year and leaked all the dirty cops.” Eve just let out a small chuckle. She had actually done that on accident, looking for another secret file that would lead her to some money. While bouncing through the security system, which was supposedly un-hackable, she stumbled into the wrong secret files. Releasing those files to the public was just for fun. “Basically, if you can hack into the LSPD system, then you can bypass the banks security.” Ryan finished up explaining his crew’s plan and Eve was smoking through it all, taking in what he was saying.  
“What’s in it for me?” Eve questioned, taking another hit. She knocked some ash off the end of the blunt and onto the damp ground, still wet from the previous night’s rain.  
“Well, whatever we get from the banks vault will be split evenly seven ways. Right now, we’re trying to hit the vault right before it gets cleaned out, peak capacity. It’s estimated there will be ten million dollars.” Eve stopped breathing for a moment. This would easily be the biggest job she had ever done. The shock must have been clear on Eve’s face because Ryan chuckled at her. “You know, we pull heists with payouts of that and more almost every week. If you like it, and this goes well, this could become your life. Think about that before you decide.” Ryan pulled out his phone, typing on the screen quickly. “When you do decide, just text me.” Ryan offered his phone to Eve, allowing her to type in her phone number and send a quick text. She handed the phone back and Ryan gave her a quick smile before walking away, leaving Eve standing in the alley to contemplate her decision. Just the fact that she had exchanged numbers made Eve realize she was probably going to say yes. I mean, she could have just said no and walked away, never to see him again unless in passing during jobs. Eve didn’t want that though. She had heard a lot about the Fake Ah Crew that made her suspicious. Numerous attempts had been made on their lives, even confirmed kills and yet, they all stood alive. Maybe it was time for Eve to find a crew. Being alone really did suck, and Eve had seen the antics the crew pulled for the news teams. She almost wanted to be a part of that.  
The conflicting thoughts running through her head made Eve sigh, her blunt long having burned out leaving a small roach. She grabbed the case and placed the roach inside to add to her collection later, then tucked the case away in her bag. Eve decided she should leave them hanging for a day or two, it would give Eve time to deal with this desire to kill that she still had. It would help her decide if she wanted to say yes. Eve has been alone for so long now, she doesn’t even know what it would be like to have a crew. If she were to say yes, then this would be like her last hurrah.  
Eve reached into her bag and pulled out the white silk bandanna and placed it over her nose, tying it around the back of her neck to cover her nose and mouth. It was her signature mask and yet it was so simple. That’s probably why Eve loved it. She loved the feeling of the silk against her cheek or her lips as she breathed. Her hands dropped to her sides after tying the knot of the bandanna and she began walking back to the convenience store that she wholeheartedly intended to rob.


	2. Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Well, it's 10:30 am for me. Here's another chapter! Let me know what you guys think, if this story is lame, be honest!  
> I plan on writing another chapter tonight, maybe I'll post tonight or tomorrow, I haven't decided.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! C:

Ryan didn’t really know what had come over him. He just knew this girl was good, and if they wanted to successfully pull off this heist, then they needed her. Ryan kind of felt bad for taking the initiative and recruiting someone without discussing it with the crew. In reality, Geoff had been searching for Ghost for awhile now. He knew the talents she had and Geoff wanted to scoop her up before someone else convinced her to join their crew. Then Ryan just accidentally bumps into her? What sheer dumb luck was fucking with them?  
Finding his way to his motorcycle, Ryan pulled the skull mask over his face. He felt bad for just leaving her in the alleyway, but he knew she could take care of herself. Ryan had to stop himself from allowing his thoughts to wander into what it’ll be like to have Eve in the crew. He wondered how she would fit into their dynamic. It was well known around the crime world that Fake Ah were basically all gay for each other. Obviously, nobody knew the full extent of their relationship. Yet, Ryan had a good feeling about it all and that blossomed into a really good mood, the sudden urge to cause mayhem swept over Ryan. He sped out of the alley where he had left his bike earlier, and began to head back to the crew’s house.  
Before he could begin to get into mischief, a patrolling LSPD car spots The Vagabond’s mask and starts to tail him. Ryan groans inwardly, annoyed that he hadn’t even done anything and the cops were already bugging him. The next few minutes were spent trying to shake the stupid cops but soon a few of them had piled up, lights and sirens coming to life once backup arrived. Ryan swore and reached into his pocket for his comm. Placing it into his ear, sound crackled from the other end.  
“Hello?” Ryan asked, unsure if anyone was even there. This was easier than getting his phone out and trying to make a call.  
“Ryan?” Gav asked from the other end. “Where you been man? Thought you was just dropping off the getaway car.” Inquired Gavin.  
“Uh, something came up, I’ll explain it all when I get back to base but hear me out when I say I did nothing wrong.” Ryan almost pleaded with Gav.  
“Ryan, what’s going on?” Jack’s voice cut through the line this time. “Gav texted and said you were in trouble.” Damn, that was quick. He really loved how protective his boys were.  
“Just some stupid cops behind me. I swear I did nothing wrong, the murder break is being upheld! They just spotted me and now there’s 5 of them. I mean, I almost decided to go on a murder spree but they spotted me before I could.” Ryan spoke quickly and assessed the street he was speeding down. Slowly he had been gaining distance from the cops but they were being persistent.  
As suddenly as the cop had appeared in the first place, they all cut away and drove off, seemingly looping back around to go the way Ryan came. He furrowed his brows, confused as to why they just back tracked and left. “Gav, anything on the police line? The cops just dipped for no reason.” Ryan asked. He heard quick typing as Gav pulled up the police scanner.  
“Yeah, looks like a robbery at a Gas Station about a mile from you. Ooh, they’re saying it’s the ghost!” Gavin said excitedly. Gavin always had a keen interest in Ghost, but Ryan was focused on the fact that a lot of cops were now heading towards Ghost and Ryan felt a tug inside of him, a desire to go help her.  
‘She can handle herself’ Ryan thought to himself. It still wouldn’t hurt to check, he rationalized. He let out a small sigh and pulled his handles to spin the bike around. His tires squealed on the pavement as cars honked behind him, swears being thrown out the window. He pulled a grenade from the side of his bike, gripped the pin with a free finger, and threw the grenade towards the cars who had honked at him. Ryan was a little bit spiteful. He felt the heat on his back as the cars exploded, metal flying through the air and narrowly missing Ryan. He drove his bike as fast as he could back towards the gas station, hoping the cops weren’t quick enough to get to her. Ryan breathed a small sigh of relief when he caught up easily to the 5 who had been following him just previously. He weaved through them and sped off in front.  
“Ryan? What the hell are you doing?” Jack asked, concern in his voice. “Did you just blow some cars up? That definitely counts as a murder spree.” Jack pointed out. Ryan just sighed a little, it was only one grenade, Geoff would understand.  
“Eh, it’s a long story and I’d rather tell it with everyone present. I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” Ryan reasoned with Jack. He really didn’t like when Jack worried about them. Despite being immortal, Jack still fretted over them like a mother. Except they were fucking so not that. Jack just sighed at the response Ryan gave and could hear him cut off his comm. Ryan left his on and in his ear just encase he needed his boys. “Gav?” Ryan asked. He heard a faint chirp from the other end.  
“Right here boi!” Gav yelled. “Need something?” He questioned.  
“I just have a feeling that I’m going to need the first aid kit when I get back, and for two. Let the crew know that we might be having a guest.” Ryan didn’t want to confirm that Ghost would be coming back with him, but Ryan had this feeling. The one filled with anxiety and worry that didn’t seem to go away until it proved Ryan that it was right. Gav yelled excitedly from the other end at the chance to meet Ghost, and proceeded to let the rest of the crew know.  
Almost immediately, everyone was suddenly in the comms, talking all at once.  
“What the hell is going on?” Geoff asked annoyed, probably being interrupted from something important.  
“Everything alright?” Ray asked, video game noises faintly in the background. A soft grumble came from the line, sounding like Michael and then Jack also cut back into the frequency to listen.  
“Guys, listen.” Ryan said seriously. Everyone stopped and waited for what he had to say while he still made his way back to Ghost. It felt like it was taking him an eternity. “By complete dumb luck, I met Ghost a little bit ago, offered for her to do the job with us next week, and she seemed interested. Now she is robbing a convenience store and I think she underestimated the target. I’m heading there now to help out. I just- I have that feeling and I think something went wrong so have the first aid kit ready.” Ryan revved his engine as he cut a corner, bumping over the sidewalk and sending pedestrians fleeing away from him.  
“You’re serious?” Geoff question, disbelief in his voice. Geoff just didn’t know what to think of this. He had been trying to get in contact with her for months! Sending cryptic messages, notes, anything to get her attention and he never heard anything. He rubbed a hand over his tired face, fingers stopping to scratch at his beard. Worry knitted across his face as he thought about how dangerous it could be to bring her here. “Fuck it,” Geoff said after hearing Ryan’s confirmation that he was in fact serious. “Let us know when you’re on your way.”  
Ryan didn’t respond, the convenience store finally coming into view. Well, he actually saw it a couple blocks away as the whole thing was engulfed in flames. Cop cars lined the street out front, a chopper drifted through the air above. All this for a convenience store? Ryan didn’t understand why they were going so heavy on the police response. Plus, with more on the way, Ryan needed a plan.  
Before he could properly think, Ryan did what he does best, and started causing destruction. He pulled pin after pin from his grenades and threw them at the unsuspecting police cars. Explosions rocked the ground as he revved his motorcycle and raced to the front of the store, popping a wheelie and crashing through the front windows.  
“Ghost!” He yelled over the roar of the flames. He spotted a white mop of hair duck from around the doorway, and then her face popped up, black soot smeared across her forehead and the white bandanna she wore around her face. Confusion swept across Eve’s face as she took in the Vagabond that was before her. Flames licked at her feet, scorching her ankles and she swore she could see the reflection of the fire in the Vagabonds eyes. It was really hot, and not from the fire, but the feeling Vagabond seemed to radiate. Eve brushed it off, recalling that she was in the middle of a heist, and hoisted the black duffel bag over her shoulder. “Hop on!” Ryan yelled to her. She sighed, annoyed that he acted like he was saving her. She didn’t need saving, but she found herself swinging a leg over the motorcycle anyway. Placing the duffel in her lap, she wrapped an arm around the Vagabonds waist and could feel the hard muscles underneath.  
Vagabond revved the engine and tore back out the front window, bullets nicking the ground next to them. Ghost already had a small machine gun pulled from the duffel and was spraying the few cop cars that remained. Her aim was deadly, blood splattering across the hoods of cars and on the cement. It would take the city awhile to clean this all up, Eve thought smugly. The motorcycle smoothly drove away from the scene, and Ryan handed back an extra comm he had on him. Just because his always broke for some reason.  
“You didn’t have to come back.” Was the first thing that Ghost said. Surprised noises came from the other end of the comm, and they definitely were not the Vagabonds voice.  
“Who the bloody hell is that?” Gavin squeaked out.  
“That’s Ghost,” Ryan responded, “Just grabbed her from the convenience store, heading to you guys now.” Ryan steered the motorcycle in the direction of home.  
“Wait, why your place? Just take me home, I’m done.” Ghost responded, turning around and firing at the few cop cars that managed to keep up the chase. “Also, motorcycle? Not a great vehicle when we don’t want to get shot.” Ghost pointed out. The chopper was still following them, a spotlight shining brightly on them. Eve really disliked choppers, especially when they followed her but also, she didn’t like being inside them. Maybe she had a small fear of heights but why should she admit that?  
“I didn’t exactly plan to heist today.” Ryan defended. Besides, he loved his bike. Since Ghost pointed it out though, he did realize there was a good chance, with her being on the back that she would get shot. “Don’t suppose you’re wearing a bulletproof vest under that tiny shirt?” Ryan asked, peeking behind him at Ghost. She didn’t pay him any attention, focusing down the scope of her handgun she had pulled out.  
Eve tried to shoot the tires, and it frustrated her that they just weren’t popping on the cop cars. She wanted them to leave her alone so she could light a blunt and go home, count her earnings and relish in it. Seems the cops had upgraded their equipment to Eve’s dismay. She turned forward, reloading her handgun as quickly as she could and grabbed a sticky bomb, before spinning back around and aiming. Seems the cop in the car right behind her was faster though. He drew his arm out the window, and shot Eve.  
A small breath of air left her lips as the bullet impacted into her shoulder, sending her back into Ryan a little bit. Ryan noticed the impact from Ghost bumping into him and turned back towards her, instantly seeing the blood that was pouring from her left shoulder. He cursed loudly and suddenly cut the bike, taking a sharp turn the cops weren’t expecting. Eve let out shaky breaths as she evened her breathing. She really didn’t like getting shot. There were definitely worse ways to die but being shot still sucked. Even the fire from the convenience store hurt less than this, and her skin was still blistered in places. She grumbled and placed the sticky bomb in her right hand, sweat forming on her forehead. Eve threw the bomb as hard as she could at the chopper that was still being persistent and it landed with a satisfying thumb on the belly.  
“Ghost has been shot, have the med kit ready.” Ryan instructed, anger boiling under his tone. He really hated those cops for getting a shot in on Ghost. Eve focused on the chopper, waiting until it drifted up a little and then she hit the detonator. The chopper erupted in a fiery explosion, spinning out of control and crashing to the ground behind them. The one cop car remaining managed to avoid it, still tailing them.  
“My name is Eve.” Ghost stated. She startled Ryan for a moment, the name sweet and sliding off her tongue. He could feel the blood soaking into his jacket from her shoulder wound, the sound of bullets beginning again as Eve tried to lose the last car.  
“Ryan.” Eve nodded despite him not being able to see. Yep, generic suburban dad.  
Finally, a successful pop of a tire sent the cop car flying into some cars parked on the side of the street. Eve whooped and then groaned at the pain that shot through her arm. There was a lot of blood, Eve didn’t understand it. She didn’t usually bleed this much and had no problem crawling back to her apartment to stitch it up herself. Maybe having someone else take care of it for her wouldn’t be so bad, Eve thought as she rested slightly against Ryan.  
“Eve? You awake?” A voice asked through the comm, it was one she didn’t recognize and she almost didn’t respond, growing tired.  
“Mhmm.” She mumbled, unsure if they even heard her. “ ‘s fine.” Eve practically slurred. She grew a little agitated that the bullet was messing her up this bad.  
“Almost back, hang in there, Eve.” Ryan said, stress in his tone. Eve didn’t even know where they were in the city anymore. The houses had begun to grow farther and farther apart, opening practically to a countryside. She could still see the Vinewood sign from where her face was now pressed into Ryan’s back. Soon enough, the motorcycle lurched to the right as they pulled into a driveway, still going almost the same speed. They raced around the curves of the driveway until finally, a big mansion loomed over Eve and she stared up at it dumbfound. This was bigger than anything she had ever owned. She probably looked starstruck, just staring at the mansion.  
Ryan was quick to shut off the bike, and grabbed Eve to help her off the bike, taking the duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder. She wobbled as her leg swung over the motorcycle and nearly collapsed if it had not been for Ryan grabbing her and supporting her weight on his side. She thanked him in a hushed tone, words slurred and barely audible. A thank you was the last thing Ryan expected to come out of her mouth and Eve probably won’t remember saying it.  
The front door swung open, Jack immediately coming to Ryan’s aid to support the other side of Ghost. Her bandanna had fallen and now hung loosely around her neck; hair from her bun was pulled out and curled due to the heat from the fire previously, and soot was still smeared across her face. Eve really needed a shower and almost wanted to do that before she had the bullet dug from her arm. However, she suspected the man who now held her other side was the concerned one from earlier asking if she was awake. He was trying to speak to her but she couldn’t hear him, why couldn’t she hear him? Eve hated this. If she was going to die, she wishes it would just happen.  
Jack and Ryan brought Eve into the closest guest room, the first aid kit already set up and waiting for Jack to do his magic. Ryan set Eve down as softly as he could on the bed, her eyes shooting open as her head hits the bed. He see’s the panic bubbling up in her eyes, taking in the unfamiliar setting, and unfamiliar man getting to work cutting away torn flesh and digging the bullet from her arm.  
Eve sucked in a breath and turned towards Jack, a sudden rage now replacing the panic. Then she realized that he was helping her, not purposefully hurting her. Oh yeah, Eve forgot about the bullet. She leaned back on the bed again, head turned upwards ignoring the pain flashing through her arm. Eve willed her arm not to spasm, knowing it would just make this guy’s job harder. She really wished the pain would stop.  
“Got it!” Jack yelled, startling Eve. He whispered a quick apology and immediately began stitching Eve’s arm up. It took maybe five minutes before Jack was wiping up the blood from her arm and shoulder. Ryan had stayed the whole time, just now realizing that his hand was clasped with Eve’s. When had that happened? He wondered. Her fingers were white from gripping so hard.  
“Jack?” Ryan asked. “You never gave her pain meds, did you?” The realization hit them both and Jack began cursing, spewing out apologies to Eve. Jack always made sure to give the boys something before digging out bullets and here he had just done it to Eve, no pain meds or anything. They wanted her to join them for fucks sake, and Jack felt like he was just fucking it up. Ryan reached out the hand that wasn’t holding Eve’s and squeezed Jack’s hand reassuringly. “She’s strong, don’t worry. If she needed it, she would’ve asked.” Reasoned Ryan. Jack just nodded, still feeling guilty.  
Eve stayed there for a while, breathing and relishing in the dissipating pain from her arm. It still hurt, but not as bad as before. Ryan had let her go at one point, bringing back water and some pain meds and Jack went to let the rest of the crew know what had happened. Eve took the water and meds, sitting up slightly, and swallowed the glass of water in nearly one gulp with the meds. “Where’s my duffel?” She asked after handing the glass back to Ryan. He looked over by the door, seeing it still resting where he had dropped it and walked briskly over to pick it up.  
“What did the convenience store have that made this all worth it?” Ryan asked, dropping the bag on the bed next to Eve. She opened up the duffel, the sound of zippers filling the room as Eve opened every pocket that was sown into the bag. Onto the bed, spilled diamonds. Lots of diamonds. Not just tiny ones, but big ones too. It wasn’t going to be as big of a payout as their heist next week but it would still be worth a lot. Plus, she practically did that all on her own, Ryan only swooped in for getaway. “How did you know those were in the store?” Ryan pressed.  
“I have my ways.” Eve just teased back, the color still not coming back to her cheeks but a smile played on her lips. She pulled out her backpack that she had stuffed into the duffel at the beginning of the heist and reached in for her blunt case, raising it in question to Ryan. She wasn’t going to spark up in their mansion without their permission, she wasn’t a total animal. Ryan just waved his hand, indicating to go ahead. Eve smiled a little wider and proceeded to light a blunt, taking long and slow drags.  
“You’re really lucky you didn’t die.” Ryan said quietly. Eve froze, looking towards Ryan. This guy was supposed to be some scary criminal who butchered people for the hell of it. Why was he acting like he gave a shit? Eve just sighed, smoke exhaling with it.  
“It’s not luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I kinda feel like this chapter might've been all over the place, let me know if you thought so, or if it was fine! Not sure if I like how I've set up the world but we will see.  
> Hopefully you liked it! I'll probs post another chapter tonight, no promises.  
> tumblr: nostalgic-fluff.tumblr.com  
> -Kat


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I decided to write another chapter, let me know what you think!

Ryan had left the room so Eve could rest. It took no time at all for her eyes to drift shut and for sleep to overcome her. She slept for some time, slowly recovering from her wound. The rate at which she healed was actually accelerated thanks to her immortality. Eve just needed to make sure that Jack didn’t look at the wound, knowing that by the time she awoke it should be fully healed. What Eve didn’t account for was nightmares coming to plague her. These nightmares were incredibly annoying to Eve, it riled up her emotions and sent her spiraling to a dark world that she preferred to never go to. It always began with a deep feeling of fear, darkness surrounding her, and voices whispering in the dark. Eve didn’t mind the dark, but this one was different. She could feel the darkness, brushing against her skin as if alive. The voices were everywhere, growing louder as they whispered things to Eve that she hated. They prayed on her insecurities while the darkness would slowly wrap its slick tendrils around her throat, squeezing tight.  
It was her biggest fear, and she hated herself for being so scared. The thought of choking or drowning terrified her; her airway being completely cut off shook her to the core. Eve hated herself for a lot of things, but this was what she hated the most. Death was her best friend, shadowing her throughout the years, never leaving her side. To be afraid of it was childish in her eyes. Yet, here she was, trapped in a nightmare with tears springing to her eyes as her airway was squeezed shut. The voices only grew louder, taunting her for her fear.   
As suddenly as the nightmare began, it stopped. Eve’s eyes slipped open and she glanced over to her shoulder, feeling hands working on the bandage. Instinctively, she jumped backwards, away from the prying hands and brought her own hand to the shoulder to ensure the bandage remained. Alas, when she moved backwards, the bandage was torn away as Jack, the culprit, had already peeled a corner between his fingers.   
“Whoa, calm down.” Jack said softly, his hands pulling away from Eve with the bandage. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to check your wound.” Jack could see the fear in her eyes, had heard the whimpers she was making in her sleep, saw the furrowed brow and sweat that had appeared on her forehead. He knew that she was probably having a nightmare until she awoke. Now, Jack was just confused. In the brief moment before Eve’s hand went to her shoulder, the wound looked completely healed, stitches gone and instead a scar in its place. She had only slept for 5 hours, Jack noted. “So, can I check your wound?” He asked, wanting to find out what was going on.  
The look on Jack’s face was a giveaway that he suspected something. Eve let out a sigh, knowing her cover was blown and slowly removed her hand from her shoulder. She took a glance, taking note of the perfectly healed scar. Jack had done really well with the stitches, leaving behind a clean mark to add to Eve’s collection. She actually kind of enjoyed scar’s, but the wounds that caused her to die luckily didn’t scar. Fingers were suddenly back on her shoulder, startling her a little and causing Eve to pause. She knew they belonged to Jack but she just was not use to other people touching her.  
“It’s completely healed…” Jack whispered, attempting to wrap his head around the situation. He knew this was the power similar to what he and the rest of the crew had. “Are you immortal?” He asked, with wide eyes. It felt like Eve’s breath was sucked from her, his conclusion was drawn quick and that concerned Eve. How did he know that was a possibility?  
“What makes you ask that?” She asked in a quiet voice. Dammit, why was she whispering? So what if he found out, she could just kill him and disappear but, she could feel the hesitation in her bones; she really didn’t want to kill Jack. That confused her really. Eve didn’t understand what was happening to her, she shouldn’t care about anybody. Jack had been nice to her, sure. He had stitched her up and she now recognized his voice as the one from the comm earlier.   
Jack gave her a stupid look, eyes drifting back to her shoulder to eye the scar again. “Listen, I think we need to discuss some things. We might have more in common than you think. First, you should shower and change.” Jack made a gesture towards a door towards the right which Eve assumed was a bathroom. “I’ll bring some clothes in the bedroom while you’re showering. Oh, and please don’t try to leave. This is really important.” Eve could hear the pleading in his voice, so she responded with a quick nod. Jack let out a small sigh of relief and got off the edge of the bed, heading towards the door.  
Eve got up slowly once the door clicked shut. Her shoulder was a little sore, but nothing too bad, so she pushed her way to the edge of the bed and planted her feet on the dark hardwood floors. Eve much preferred carpet in bedrooms, but it was a fleeting thought as she trudged towards her bag and dragged it along behind her towards the bathroom. She wasn’t sure how much she could trust this crew, especially after showing Ryan all the diamonds. By the look of things, they probably didn’t even need the money. Eve had pushed open the bathroom door to find a luxurious tub, a standing shower, and a big double sink. The space was huge, much too big for a bathroom, but Eve kind of enjoyed it.  
Stripping out of her bloody shirt and dropping her shorts to the ground, Eve then proceeded to grab a blunt from the case, lighting it quickly. To her dismay, she noted that one of her fingernails had broken off during the heist. She didn’t even notice! Eve hated when her nails broke. It probably happened when she punched the store clerk, but she still wasn’t sure. Continuing past her annoyance towards her nails, Eve turned on the shower and allowed steam to fill the room, smoke trailing lazily from her blunt as well. This was one of her favorite things to do, taking a shower and smoking was incredibly relaxing and was usually the way Eve ended out her days.   
Curiosity infiltrated Eve’s mind as she recalled what Jack had said. She only knew his name after hearing Ryan say it while she got patched up. What he said almost implied that Jack wasn’t unfamiliar with the idea of immortals. Did he know any immortals? Was he immortal? The thoughts made Eve rush her shower, barely using the expensive products that were scattered about the shower but only using enough to cleanse herself of blood. She turned off the water as soon as it turned crystal clear again, blunt only a quarter of the way smoked.  
Eve grasped a fluffy towel hanging next to the shower and used it quickly, drying herself off and stepping back into her shorts. Luckily, she had avoided getting any blood on them so they were still clean. The crop top however was completely ruined, for now anyways. She would definitely try to wash it later and salvage it. Eve stepped out of the bathroom, dragging her bag behind her again and glanced on the bed. The sheets were stripped but blood had soaked through onto the mattress. Oops, she hadn’t meant to do that. Laying in a clean spot was a t-shirt and pair of gym shorts. Eve picked up the shirt, a plain black one, and pulled it over her head.   
The shirt was huge on Eve, going almost to her knees. She scooped up the excess fabric and tied it into a knot in the front then grabbed her hair tie and pulled her wet hair into a bun again. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall towards the direction of the front door. Knowing usual house designs, she assumed the living room had to be somewhere in this vicinity. Her suspicions were confirmed after walking past the front door, down a hall and walking through a doorway that opened to a large living room. Eve hated how her face probably looked as she took in the size of the room. The wall on the left was all windows, allowing a considerable amount of natural light in. Next to that wall, a very large tv with consoles lining shelves just under it. It looked as though every single console that existed was lined up neatly on the wall. A very roomy sectional was in the middle with a lot of people spread around it. She hadn’t even realized they were there as she looked around the room but upon spotting them, she cleared her throat.  
“Oh! Was your shower alright?” Jack asked with Eve nodding in response. “Sorry the shirt was so big, I just grabbed on of Ryan’s for you.” Eve shrugged and walked towards the couch where Jack patted a spot next to him, putting her in-between Jack and Ryan. The video game being played on the screen was paused when Jack nudged the one playing with his foot. “So, why don’t we jump into introductions!” Jack said with a smile. “I think you already heard that I’m Jack.” Eve gave a nod and followed Jack’s hand as he pointed to the next person. “That’s Ray,” Jack pointed at the one who had been playing video games, “He’s our sniper and it looks like he is eyeing the blunt in your hand.” Oh yeah, Eve forgot about that. She pulled her lighter from her bag and re-lit it, passing it to Ray quickly. He thanked her with a smile and took a few hits, passing it back. “Next is Gavin,” A flop of hair was suddenly directly in front of her, and then a big nose and wide eyes.  
“I can’t believe it! You’re really Ghost!” He yelled excitedly. Eve flinched backwards at the sudden burst of energy when a hand shot out and gripped Gavin by the shoulder. He was dragged to the left and into Ryan’s lap with an obnoxious squawk.  
“Sorry about him.” Ryan apologized, offering a warm smile. What was it with this crew and smiling? Eve questioned. She also noted that, yeah, these guys were definitely gay for each other.  
“Oi! Don’t apologize for me, I just got excited is all.” Gavin defended, crossing his arms across his chest but still leaning into Ryan.  
Jack continued around the couch, introducing Geoff next. “You know those weird messages you were getting?” Geoff asked. Eve thought for a moment, recalling some cryptic messages that were sent to her burner phones, and then messages scrawled on paper and given to her by random people.  
“I think I remember a few.” Eve replied. Geoff just let out a small laugh.  
“Sorry I had bugged you so much, just really wanted you on the crew. Hopefully you decide to join us.” Geoff said, staring straight ahead and then taking a swig from the beer he held. Eve just nodded in response, moving on to the next member.  
“I’m Michael,” He offered before Jack could introduce him. He didn’t smile, just stared almost with a scowl. He probably didn’t like new people joining. Really, Michael hated how much Gavin likes Ghost, or Eve as they now knew her. She decided that she kind of liked these guys. Maybe she wanted what they had, which was the money. Or maybe she wanted to see where this would take her. Maybe she imagined herself in Ryan’s lap instead of Gavin. Eve didn’t really care the reason anymore, but her mind had been made up.  
“I’ll join you.” She let out a small shrug and took another hit. Everyone froze, taking in what she had just said.  
“Just like that?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Eve nodded. “Well, you kind of did save my ass for no reason, stitched me up, let me crash here. You guys seem… genuine. It’s been awhile since I’ve encountered that in this world.” She passed the blunt back to Ray who took it happily.  
“Well there is one more thing to discuss.” Jack said cautiously. A look was exchanged between Geoff and Jack which Eve caught easily. “Seems we all have a secret to share.”   
“Let’s just drop it, yeah?” Eve offered. “I’m immortal and I assume you lot are too?” This was almost a complete guess on Eve’s part. She really wasn’t sure if they were immortal, but she recalled the confirmed kills and yet here they were.  
The crew stared at her, dumbfounded that she admitted to her being immortal and knew that they were as well. Gavin was the first to speak, “How long have you been alive?” Ah, jumping straight to the getting to know each other bit. They all seemed to sense her hesitation to answering the question. “I’m only a few hundred, but Ryan here is the oldest!” Gavin spewed information about them all like it was nothing and Eve listened intently. Ryan was the oldest at about 3,500 years old, Geoff being next at 3,000, followed by Michael and Gavin being around 600 years old, and Jack and Ray being only about 200. Eve supposed she should tell them her age as well, it was only fair.  
“I’m a little over…” Eve counted quickly on her fingers, “5,000 years old.” Everyone blinked, taking in this new information. Alright, so Eve was really old. She couldn’t recall her birthday, or really too much of her first life but she knew it had to do with Egypt. If she thought hard enough, she could see the pyramids being built, cats prancing around temples, and herself, all alone on a little farm. That was all she could remember.  
“You just had to show me up, huh?” Ryan said teasingly. Eve just smiled and grasped the blunt that Ray was passing back, nearly a roach at this point.   
“Well, now that the big secret is out of the way, tell me what you’d prefer to do in the crew.” Geoff asked, leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees. He was resting in-between Ryan and Ray. Once Geoff leaned forward, Ray softly let his side rest against Geoff’s, proceeding to resume the game.   
Eve began listing off the things she could do: explosives, hacking, sniping, piloting. Supposedly Gavin had been missing the action, having been sitting behind the computer and doing the hacking for some time now. He wanted a change of pace, so Eve would be taking that over. She didn’t mind, but informed Geoff that she preferred to do her hacking in the field. It was quicker being on the premises of whatever she was hacking, and of course she also enjoyed the action. Eve was coordinated enough that she could hack and defend herself should the need arise, so Geoff agreed to it.   
“Well, I’m gonna call up my contractor so he can modify your bedroom however you’d like.” Eve gave Geoff a questioning look. “Oh right, so for living arrangements, we prefer to have the main crew under one roof. Everyone has their own bedroom so they can have privacy. The room you stayed in is just a guest room, but we have another room we can modify to fit you. I’ll pay for it all the first time, but any changes after this are on your dime.” Eve really didn’t know what to think. If these guys wanted her to live here, then she really wasn’t going to say no, it meant no more rent!  
“Can I see the room?” Eve asked. Geoff nodded and stood up, leaving the now empty beer on the coffee table. Eve slipped the roach she still grasped back into her case and picked up her bag, following Geoff. They walked side by side down the hallway and up the grand stairs that were across from the front door, leading to a hallway with doors few and far in-between.   
“So, listen.” Geoff cleared his throat before continuing, “I know that there’s rumors of our uhm… relationship in this crew, but I want to be honest with you and say they’re true. We’re all super in love and most the time share a room, but everyone still has their own space.” Geoff gestured to the doors down the hallway. “This hallway use to be a lot more rooms, but we’ve combined them to make a few very large rooms.” Eve felt like a child on Christmas morning, I mean, a nice big extravagant room all to herself? This felt completely different to her apartment and she couldn’t wait.  
Geoff stopped at a set of double doors, painted a dark black with vintage designs carved into the wood. He pressed down on the handle, letting the doors swing open and allowing Eve to see the room. The shock must have been all over her face because Geoff let out a small chuckle.   
Eve walked into the large room, open room. Directly across from the door, but some distance away, were 3 stairs that led to a another slightly smaller room, presumably for a bed. To her left was another set of double doors which she slowly walked up to. Peaking inside, was a bathroom just as elegant as the one in the guest bedroom. The major difference was the size of the windows. Actually, the whole room had a lot of windows, tall ones that went almost to the ground. Eve loved natural light and looked out to see the green forest directly behind the mansion. Eve also took note of an archway opening just to the right of the bathtub, unsure of where it led just yet. She closed the bathroom doors and walked up the few stairs, taking in the space. To the right was a set of French glass doors that opened to a balcony, and then to her left, another set of double doors.   
This part of the room was her favorite. Inside these double doors was a very large walk in closet. Shelves upon shelves were empty, just waiting to be filled with clothes, racks waiting for hangers, drawers with LED lights and a large, floor to ceiling mirror at the very end. Eve spotted the same archway opening just to the left and saw it led into her bathroom. She almost wanted to explode with how excited she was, but Eve maintained a calm exterior as Geoff was following her around the room.  
“Do you like it?” He asked.  
“This is… more than I could ever ask for.” Eve said quietly. Alright, maybe she didn’t appear as calm and collected as she thought she did.   
“You’re a part of our crew now, this is how we take care of each other.” Geoff shrugged and pulled out his phone. “By the way, I was gonna give you some money to help set yourself up here, get comfy and stuff.” Eve tried to decline the money, explaining the diamonds she had snagged from her heist but Geoff persisted before finally receiving her information to transfer money. A small ping came from Eve’s bag and she reached in for her phone. The notification showed that Geoff had sent her 2 million dollars. Geoff chuckled when he saw the look on her face, he just really loved spoiling his crew.  
“I’ll bring the contractor by in a few minutes, he should almost be here. He will get started on your room right away and have it done by tomorrow. For now, you can stay in the guest room. Also, I’d suggest buying some furniture so you can get setup tomorrow.” Eve just nodded and followed Geoff out of her room, closing the door softly behind her.  
Eve didn’t know how to feel, this was all so new. Well, she might as well start spending some money. Considering how much she was about to make over the next few weeks, Eve wouldn’t feel bad spending any money. In fact, she already had her phone out, browsing for furniture as they made their way back to the living room. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad for Eve. Perhaps a crew was just what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so, I definitely feel like this chapter was scattered. Is this story dumb? It's kinda just something I've had floating around my head for awhile and actually writing it out feels like its silly.  
> Let me know what you guys think, should I write more?  
> -Kat


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hopefully this chapter is okay, sorry if things are moving slowly, but let me know what you think!

The crew was still sprawled on the couches where Geoff and Eve had left them. Her head was reeling with how quickly things had moved, it almost felt like a dream, one she didn’t know that she wanted to have.  
“You like your room?” Gav asked, still sitting in Ryan’s lap. Ryan had turned to look at Eve as she walked around the couch to take a seat.  
“It needs a few changes.” Eve shrugged nonchalantly. Gav smiled and laughed at Eve, knowing that she actually loved it. How could they read her so easily? It frustrated Eve. She was supposed to be cool and mysterious, not… whatever these feelings were. Eve really didn’t understand her emotions. “I actually had a favor to ask of you guys.” She felt almost bad asking for their help, but Eve really didn’t have another choice.  
“Whatcha need?” Geoff asked, since having sat down in-between Ryan and Ray.   
“Well, I don’t have a lot at my apartment but there is some stuff I’d like to grab and bring back.” Eve was mostly thinking of her weapons, make-up, and clothes. Geoff just responded with a quick nod.   
“Anyone want to go with Eve to get her things?” Geoff asked.   
“I can take you,” Ryan responded. Gavin let out a small whine, annoyed that he couldn’t cuddle with Ryan if he left.  
“Can I come too?” Gav then asked. It actually peaked his interest at the thought of getting to know Eve more and to see what her set-up was like.  
“I don’t mind,” Eve shrugged, “As long as you don’t break any of my stuff.” Gavin nodded and slid off of Ryan’s lap.  
“Let’s go then!” He said excitedly. Eve dropped her duffel bag off to the side of the room, but first grabbed her backpack from inside. She could feel eyes on her back, glancing to see Michael scowling at her. What was up with this guy? Eve thought for a moment, realizing it probably had to do with Gavin joining her. She brushed it off and the three of them then made their way from the living, leaving the rest of the crew with waves from Eve, and kisses from Gav and Ryan. Eve avoided watching the sweet gesture as they all said their goodbyes but didn’t miss the searing kiss that Michael gave Gavin, so she made her way into the hall to avoid seeing anymore. Gavin and Ryan soon caught up to Eve, cheeks tinted with a small blush and holding hands.  
“You love birds ready yet?” Eve teased, smiling at them. She thought they looked cute, cheeks still pink and hands clasped together, Ryan leading Gavin and Eve towards the garage. Inside, there were numerous cars, all painted fun different colors and the Fake Ah Crew’s logo printed on the sides. There was one black unmarked range rover which they decided to choose to avoid suspicion. Gav had called shotgun, yelling it rather loudly, and Ryan offered to drive them. Eve pulled open the door, having to pull herself up and into the car. Ryan let out a chuckle, seeing her climb into the large car. He couldn’t help but think about how adorable it was that she was short. It was something that Ryan loved about Ray, maybe it was a weakness of his.   
Ryan started the car, the engine coming to life. The garage door began to open with the press of a button and he eased the car out into the warm sun. Eve rolled down her window, a small breeze finding its way in. The sun had begun to set but they still had some time before it grew totally dark. Gav began to play music through the stereo, singing along to the lyrics. It made Eve laugh, his pitch too high and voice cracks sounding awful in comparison to the actual song. She saw that Ryan was also laughing, steering the car down the drive-way and onto the road.  
They drove down the road, Gavin having given up on singing and instead chatting idly with Eve. She answered his prying questions with ease, but was still unused to the idea that someone actually wanted to get to know her.   
“Can you remember the first time you died?” Gav asked, thinking back to a war he was forced to join and ultimately ended up dying in.  
“Not really. I only remember living in Egypt and having a farm. I can’t remember how I died, only the lives that came after.” Gavin nodded, he remembered his first death pretty well, probably because it wasn’t very long ago. “Ryan, do you know where you’re going?” Eve questioned. She thought he first started following her after she walked out of her apartment but she wanted to make sure he knew where to go.  
“I think so. It’s just a couple of blocks away from the convenience store, yeah?” Ryan thought back to when he first saw her and the building that she had come out of. It was a decent apartment complex, definitely not the best but there was worse out there. Eve watched the turns Ryan was making, recognizing where they were after a few wrong guesses. She barely had to instruct Ryan on where to go, the time passed quickly and soon they were parked in the lot next to her building.   
They all clambered out of the car, Eve opening her door and hopping down onto the ground. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, pulling her keys from a side pocket. Ryan had his arm over Gavin’s shoulder while they walked just behind Eve. She led them through the front doors and towards the elevator, waiting patiently as it beeped to signal its arrival. They all walked into the elevator, Gavin chatting mindlessly the whole time. Eve found she didn’t mind it; the sound of Gavin’s voice was actually nice and it filled the silence easily. She couldn’t help but respond to the things he said, not wanting to appear as though she was ignoring him. Sometimes it was just nodding her head but other times she found herself actually talking and making conversation.  
“You can’t just walk on stage and slice a guys throat for an assassination. You have to be stealthier than that.” Eve argued back against Gavin, discussing some ridiculous plan he thought she could use. The elevator had long since arrived on her floor and they made their way down the hallway, pausing at a door. Eve quickly unlocked it, the door swinging open easily and made her way inside. A lingering aroma of fresh linen met her senses, taking note to grab her air fresheners and candles before leaving.   
Gavin wandered around the open room, taking in all the weaponry on the wall. Ryan had to admit he was also impressed by her armory, taking in the knives she had. Of course, Ryan loves knives and her collection was mesmerizing. Each one having a different color pattern and designs etched into the blade, almost appearing sacrificial. While Ryan and Gavin took in the weapons, Eve produced a bunch of large black duffel bags from a cabinet.   
“Would you guys be okay helping me?” Eve didn’t want to assume they were going to help her, really, she had just needed the ride here.  
“No, we came all this way just to watch you pack.” Ryan said, sarcasm in his tone. Eve smiled and threw a duffel bag at him, tossing another to Gavin.   
“If you wouldn’t mind packing up my weapons, that’d be great.” Ryan nodded, having caught the duffel bag easily, while Gav was caught by surprise. He picked up the bag from where it had dropped to the floor and turned back towards the weapons. “Just don’t touch my bombs over there,” Eve pointed to the desk, “I’ve gotta make sure they’re good to transport, otherwise I might just blow up the building.” She didn’t really feel like blowing up the apartment but maybe she should, just to make sure there is no trail. It would be good for an extra safe house but Eve wasn’t sure.  
“I would recommend blowing it, you don’t want to leave any evidence behind. Besides, our crew has loads of safe houses so we don’t need it for that.” Eve smiled at the thought of blowing this place to bits. She decided that was the plan now, but first they had to get everything out that she wanted.  
Ryan and Gavin got to work, carefully pulling down weapons and stacking them neatly in the bags. Eve walked towards her bedroom, opening the door and heading straight for her closet. She had a duffel bag in her hands, opening it to begin stuffing her clothes in. There wasn’t a lot in her closet, having destroyed a lot of clothes lately due to jobs. Eve was already thinking of the different places she would be spending her money that Geoff had given her, imagining the outfits she could put together.   
The closet was finished in a few minutes, next was the vanity. Eve carefully placed all of her products into a second bag, then walked to her nightstand, opening the cabinet to find a rather large jar topped full with weed. She picked it up, setting it into the bag and grabbed her pipes that had been sat next to it. With all of her pieces, wraps, and weed now safely packed, Eve took a glance around the room, ensuring she had everything. With a quick nod of approval, Eve carried the two bags to the living room where she now saw a totally empty wall.   
Duffel bags were being zipped up just as Eve walked in, indicating Gavin and Ryan had just finished. They all set the bags by the front door, then Eve did a quick walk through, really not wanting to forget anything. Ensuring she had grabbed all her candles, Eve quickly rigged the bomb to blow in 5 minutes time before heading back to the two men standing by the door. She gave them a smile, walking back over, and reached for the two bags from her room. Ryan slapped her hand lightly, picking up a weapons bag, and then the two she had packed, leaving Gavin with one bag, Ryan with three, and Eve with just her backpack.  
“Just because I’m a criminal, doesn’t mean I can’t be a gentleman.” Eve felt a blush creep up her neck just at the simple act and avoided his gaze, opening the door for them to walk through. The ride down the elevator was quick and as they walked back to the car, the bomb went off. A thunderous boom echoed from above them, glass raining down and fire engulfing the spot where her apartment use to be. The explosion definitely took out a few floors, but Eve just climbed into the car, not giving the building a second look.   
Ryan took the drivers seat again, and quickly started the car. They drove from the lot, leaving the burning and crumbling building in the rear view. Cop cars and firetrucks began to fly past them, going the opposite direction, but Eve hardly noticed. Gavin was talking to her about when he met Geoff and joined the crew, a detailed story about meeting in Britain while Geoff was doing business deals.  
It was a short while before they were pulling back into the driveway and then slipping into the garage with the door closing behind them. Eve climbed down from the still too tall car and walked towards the trunk where they had tossed her bags. Ryan walked towards the back, slapping Eve’s hand again when she went to grab a bag. She rolled her eyes at him and reached for one anyways, carrying it into the house and towards the guest bedroom. Ryan and Gavin followed behind her, Jack having shown up at the sound of them pulling in.   
“Welcome back!” Jack said, holding a small glass of what looked like whiskey. “We saw the explosion, was everything alright?” He questioned, just wanting to make sure they were okay.  
“Yeah, just ensuring I don’t leave a trail.” Eve responded as they all filed into the guest room, dropping her bags down. Ray had joined them as well, holding a DS in his hands.  
“What’s up?” Ray didn’t even look up from his game, just walked in and plopped onto the bed, wanting to be where everyone else was. Eve opened up one of the bags and pulled out the large jar of weed, holding it for Ray to see. He looked up and his eyes opened wide. “Whoa, it’s beautiful.” Eve chuckled, setting it on the bed next to him. Ray proceeded to open the jar, smelling the sweet aroma, and sifting through the nugs. “It’s so nice to have someone around who loves weed just as much as I do.” Ray commented, eyeing the large bundle of blunt wraps that Eve had also pulled out. Ray had actually run out of weed on accident and had been feeling too lazy to go get more, his priorities more focused on video games or the heist.  
Eve grabbed her grinder and passed it to Ray, knowing what she was saying. He easily split open the pack of wraps and began to roll, nimble fingers working to form a perfect blunt. Gav had left at some point, probably to go see Michael, while Jack and Ryan remained, just talking idly. Ray had finished rolling the blunt and took out a lighter from his pocket, the flicker of light from the flame casting an eerie shadow across his face. Eve realized it had grown dark since they arrived home, it now being close to 8 at night.   
She plopped onto the bed next to Ray, taking the blunt and inhaling easily. They sat for some time, passing it back and forth. Eventually, Ray had scooted closer to Eve and she couldn’t help herself, watching Ray play whatever game this was. She had never been too interested in video games but seeing Ray play was kind of interesting. He explained the game in detail, excitement prominent in his tone. Eve thought it was cute how excited he got for a silly game, but she still listened intently as he discussed it. Ray liked that Eve was listening to him. The other boys would sometimes play with him, and they had fun, but Ray always felt like a nerd when he got this excited.   
Ryan and Jack both took notice of Ray and his excitement. They both gave each other a glance, because here was their shy Ray, talking with Eve like it was nothing and showing off his nerdy side at that. Every one knew that Ray loved video games but he tended to hold back on discussing them, not wanting to annoy anyone. Ryan and Jack both couldn’t help but think that maybe, Eve was going to be really good for this crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to make all my chapter close to 3000 words or more, this one is slightly shorter than the others but are my chapters too long? Too short? And what're your thoughts on how the story is going? Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: nostalgic-fluff.tumblr.com  
> -Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Again, this is the first fic I've written in a long time. I had fallen out of literally all the fandoms I use to follow and lately I've been finding myself drawn back to this stuff I love. Let me know what you thought of this first chapter! I might binge write for the next few hours and post soon.  
> tumblr: http://nostalgic-fluff.tumblr.com


End file.
